1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display object generation method in information processing equipment, a program to execute and control the same, and a recording medium for storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among game programs which are executed by computer game equipment as information processing equipment, there are numerous game programs which can execute competitive games between display objects manipulated by the game player, and display objects manipulated by a plurality of opposing game players or controlled by the program.
In some of the competitive games executed by these game programs, the game player would select one display object from among a plurality of display objects, and in the course of the game would modify parameters which define the characteristics of the display object. Thus through multiple executions of the game, it would be possible to derive pleasure by cultivating the display object manipulated by the game player.
However, the above plurality of display objects are prepared in advance as display object data, and prior to game execution, the game player selects a display object which is closest to the game player's preferences from among the above plurality of display objects. At this time, the parameters provided as initial values are unique for the selected display object.
Hence there exist limits to the enjoyment for the game player to play a game by manipulating a display object matched to the game player's preferences with greater variety.